


Tonight (02)

by MuRongQing



Series: 锤基pwp合集 [10]
Category: Tonight - Fandom
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuRongQing/pseuds/MuRongQing
Summary: 开车开车～下药play走起～
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 锤基pwp合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602712
Kudos: 5





	Tonight (02)

洛基睁开眼睛的时候觉得头很晕，太阳穴胀痛万分。他的眼前一片模糊，只有隐隐约约的灯光透过什么穿透进来。他动了动手，发现自己竟然动不了了。

他一愣，猛地反应过来自己眼睛上被蒙了一层布，手腕被麻绳捆住绑在身后，整个人陷在——应该是一张床上，浑身发软。

该死。

洛基舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，意识到自己这是被绑架了。

不仅如此，他还被下了药。

洛基的脚踝上也系着绳子，他难耐地动了动，觉得自己口干舌燥，全身的热量都向着下身涌去。忍不住蹭了蹭身下柔软的被子，洛基仰起脖颈，发出细微的呻吟。

门被大力地推开，撞在墙上发出沉闷的声响，索尔冷着脸走进来，一眼就看到了陷落在床上的少年。他的瞳孔猛地一缩，顿在了原地。

洛基的意识有点不清醒，他感觉自己的欲望逐渐抬头，隐秘的后穴似乎也在发痒发麻，黏腻的淫液从身体内部渗透出来。

他微张着红润的嘴唇，呼吸急促。但他似乎听到了动静，于是很快咬住下唇，死死忍住情不自禁的呻吟。

索尔手脚僵硬，迟疑半天才走过去，犹犹豫豫地伸出手：“洛基？”他看到了束缚住洛基的绳子，微微一怔，突然明白自己为什么被下药了。

作为一个不仅在白道上横着走、还和黑道有接触的商界大佬，索尔的警惕性一直很高。就在刚刚，他发现正在和自己谈判的合作伙伴给他的酒里下了药——三分钟后，索尔从酒店包厢里走出来，袖口沾上了一点点血迹。

他面无表情的开车到一家最近的自己开的酒店里，进入一直为他留着的套房，一开门就看到了躺在他床上呻吟的洛基。

难怪。难怪刚刚那个人说有一个惊喜要给他。

索尔小心翼翼地解开洛基脚踝上的绳子，下一刻就获得自由的被洛基狠狠地用脚踹开：“滚开！离我远点！”

床上的少年被黑色的布蒙着眼睛，发尾都湿了，原本有些苍白的脸也泛着红色，还咬着牙摆出狠厉的神色来。

“我帮你解开绳子。”索尔猝不及防被洛基用力蹬了一脚，向后连退好几步。他惊讶于少年的力气和踢人的技巧，沙哑着嗓音再次上前。

他也很不好受。

药性渐渐上来了，索尔额头上冒出细密的汗珠，热流涌向小腹。

眼前人是心上人。

索尔看着似乎也被下了药的洛基，血液都在叫嚣着扑过去、占有他、把他吞吃入腹从此再也没法儿逃离……

可是他不能。

因为这是洛基。

没有人知道，那晚的酒吧“初遇”并非他初见洛基。

相见不是初见，相逢实为重逢。索尔是真的没有想到，他花了无数力气去寻找的人，竟然就这样突如其来地出现在自己眼前。

洛基蜷缩在床上，防御的姿态明显。索尔苦笑一声，安抚着说道：“我不会伤害你，我……帮你解开绳子。”

手腕顿时一松，洛基撑着床喘气，白净的脸上沾染了红晕。洛基仰着头，出乎索尔意料的是，他没有在第一时间扯掉遮住他视线的布条。

索尔抿了抿唇，伸手解开系在他头上的带子。

洛基眯起眼，有些不适应突然明亮了许多的世界。他漂亮的眸子在灯光下如同星辰，氤氲的泪水顺着眼尾落下，从小巧的下巴滑进衬衫领口。

“我……送你回去？”索尔把手垂在身侧，指甲紧紧掐住掌心的肉，血痕都被掐了出来。

洛基没回答，他似乎认出来了面前的人，对着索尔笑：“我认识你，你是那天来酒吧的人。”

他笑得像是顽皮的精灵，蹦蹦跳跳在林间奔跑，勾人而不自知。

索尔喉结上下滚动，忍了一会儿才说：“嗯。”

“嗯……好难受……好热……”洛基神色迷糊地伸手去解衬衫的扣子，很快就敞开了一片，白皙的皮肤露出来，却因为药性的发作又带上了粉色。锁骨被汗水沾湿，灯光一照，亮晶晶得如同钻石。

索尔完全呆住了，根本就说不出一句话来。

洛基歪着头打量索尔，发红的眼角里透露出浓浓的情欲。索尔下身早就硬得不像话，如果不是西装裤颜色较深，渗出来的液体早就被看出来了。

小精灵皱了皱鼻子，不满意地猛地伸手拽住索尔。索尔面对着洛基简直毫无防备，他措手不及，随着洛基的动作摔在床上。

下一刻，洛基柔若无骨地翻身贴上来，把冰凉的指尖伸进索尔的衣服里，抚摸上他结实的腹肌。

索尔整个人都僵住了。

“好难受……”洛基不安分地往索尔怀里蹭，嘴唇贴着他的脸一寸寸地亲，见索尔不动，他带着哭腔咬住他的嘴唇：“你不难受吗？”他把手伸下去摸到索尔的裤子拉开拉链，手指灵巧地包裹上挺立的阴茎笑起来：“装得这么淡定，我以为你被下药了都没感觉呢。”

也不知道他是真的被下了药之后变得迷糊，还是实则清明无比。

洛基和刚刚踹人的模样完全不同，从头到脚都裹缠着一层情欲的气息。可索尔的疑惑在洛基再一次吻过来，甚至伸出粉色的舌头舔他的嘴唇时土崩瓦解。

索尔眼神幽暗得可怕，可洛基一点感觉也没有。他趴在索尔身上继续亲他的脸，又去亲他的眼睛，并且宣布道：“你眼睛里面有一个我！”

像是一个对自己的东西有强烈占有欲的孩子，拿到的东西就再也不肯放手。

索尔抓住洛基乱动的两只手，翻身把他压到床上，咬牙切齿：“洛基，这是你自己撞上来的。”

洛基发出了一声无辜的哼哼，眨着湿润的眼睛看向索尔。

索尔闭上眼，不顾一切地低下头，吻上洛基的唇。狂风暴雨一般的吻，索尔撬开洛基的牙齿把舌头探进去，扫过他的上颚攫取他的呼吸。银色的丝线被拉出来连接着两人，唇齿紧贴气息交缠，身下的床单被洛基的挣动弄得一团糟。

索尔一边狠狠地吻洛基，一边伸手拉下洛基的裤子。他近乎暴戾地扯掉皮带，再直接拽住身下少年白色的内裤褪到膝弯处，用手去摸洛基早就湿透的后穴。

洛基被强势的吻弄得气喘吁吁，他抓住索尔的头发直哼哼，索尔觉得自己身下那根东西随着洛基不自觉的呻吟又胀大了一圈。

他快速地上下撸动洛基的小肉棒，心里想的是连这里都和他的主人一样漂亮。

没一会儿，洛基就着索尔的动作射了出来。精液落在他的肚脐里和索尔的小腹上，洛基忍不住拽了一下索尔的头发。

头皮被扯动的感觉让索尔直接伸了一根手指插进他身下湿透的小穴，洛基身体一僵，松开了手改为抓身下的床单。索尔一手继续挤进紧致的小穴试探了一番，一手去摸床头柜。

润滑油被找出来的时候索尔忍不住抽了抽嘴角，还真是装备齐全。

洛基没想到这个药的药性竟然如此猛烈，他只觉得身体里的血液在翻涌，从未被进入过的地方泛起难以忍受的痒，而索尔一根手指进来根本不足以缓解。

他抬起胳膊搂住索尔的脖子，用腿夹住索尔的腰，整个人几乎挂在他身上，难受地用身体去蹭他。

索尔以为他疼，把手指抽了出来。

洛基顿时红了眼。

小穴里汪着水，他神智不清间感觉到索尔似乎是要丢下他，身体又软软地没有力气再去拉住索尔。

索尔正扭开润滑油往手上挤，突然感觉自己的衣角被拉住了。他低头一看，看到洛基原本就白皙的指尖死死拽住他，指关节完全绷紧了。

洛基眼睛里水光更甚，他小声呻吟着，费力地说话：“嗯……不要走……不要唔……”

索尔没听清洛基在说什么，但是感觉到了身下人不安的情绪。他连忙去亲洛基的眼睛，安抚道：“不要怕，我不会伤害你的。”

两个人驴头不对马嘴地自说自话，洛基却奇异地被安抚了下来。他拉着索尔的手往自己身下放，索尔顺着他的意思在手指上涂了一层润滑油，塞进小穴。

已经涨满的水顿时顺着手指溢出来，索尔抽插了几下，顺利地探入了三根手指。

他的裤子早就被洛基解开了，他一手去捏洛基小巧的奶头，几下就蹬掉自己的裤子，扶住洛基的腰就把龟头挤进了小穴。

洛基骤然僵住了身体，足尖完全绷直，他张了张嘴，吐出一口气。

“唔嗯……痛……”

他是真的没想到竟然会这么痛，即使药性席卷了他的身体，他也没法儿承受这样的痛苦。

索尔半撑在洛基身上，他也憋了一口气。洛基至少在刚刚发泄了一次，他一直到现在，看着身下躺着的心上人，觉得自己完全可以凭着那杯酒化身为只知道压着洛基做爱的动物。

疼痛并没有持续太久，酥麻感很快从身体深处席卷而来，洛基咬着牙，用尽全力抬起腰，噗嗤一声自己撞上去。

索尔手忙脚乱，伸手去摸和洛基连接的地方，在感觉到并没有想象中的流血之后松了口气。

他试探着抽插了几下，看洛基并没有不适的样子，放心地动起来。

索尔后背已经汗湿了，他用手捞着洛基的腿驾到肩膀上，大开大合地操干。不过数十下的操弄就将本来就湿乎乎的小穴干的更热更软，极其无助的任他蹂躏。

洛基揪住头侧的枕头套，侧过脸让额头上细密的汗珠被软布吸走，毫不掩饰自己的愉悦。

此刻正在和他做爱的人是索尔这件事极大地取悦了他，哪怕此刻有些头晕，他也清楚地知道这是索尔。

水声在耳边不断响起，洛基被干得穴口红肿，变成媚红色的穴口嫩肉来回翻进翻出。里面已经湿热的不成样子，阴茎抽出来就是一层淫靡水光，插进去又能将他顶得往前耸动。

索尔轻轻握住洛基的脚踝，在他的脚趾上落下一吻。

圆润的脚趾十分可爱，洛基在索尔的撞击中再次达到了高潮，脚趾蜷缩起来，被索尔含进嘴里吮吸了片刻才吐出来。

高潮后的小穴格外敏感，内壁颤抖着缩紧，将索尔的肉棒紧紧吸住。

索尔用双手把洛基的膝弯捞起来让他夹住腰，又将他的腰身柔韧的抬起，再次冲撞顶弄起来。

洛基跳舞的优势简直被索尔给开发出了新的用法，他的柔韧度完全可以满足超出索尔想象的地步。

索尔低头去吮吻洛基的大腿内侧，用手去揉捏他饱满的屁股，坏心眼地用臀肉夹住抽出来一截的肉棒，在他的臀缝里不断摩擦。

臀尖都被撞击加摩擦折腾得通红。

“不嗯……”洛基仰起好看的脖颈，锁骨随着动作更加明显。

他的锁骨上有一颗小小的痣，索尔凑过去咬了一口，满意地看到那里也沾上了他的痕迹。

索尔次次都碾着敏感点重重顶进去，还刻意抵在上面研磨。手上动作也不停，大拇指按压着不断冒出清液的顶端，上下撸动。

洛基弓起腰身，一脚踹在索尔肩头，绿色的眼睛里流露出不满地情绪。索尔闷笑着捏住他的脚踝，松开了手，让洛基再一次在他的操弄下从颤颤巍巍挺立的小肉棒里吐出一缕缕稀薄的液体。

索尔在咬紧的小穴里快速抽插几下，抵在深处射出来。

洛基猛地抓住索尔的胳膊，抓挠出了几道浅浅的红痕，索尔不在意地任由他抓。

最终洛基松开手，嘟囔了一句模糊不清的话。索尔抽出顶端还有白浊的阴茎，发出“啵”的一声，精液顺着形成一个小圆洞的后穴流出来。

索尔伸手捋开洛基被汗水粘在额头上的发丝，抚过他微微发红的眼尾，轻轻吻了吻他。

洛基翻了个身，抱着枕头睡了过去。

索尔坐在他身边待了好几分钟，才起身抱着他走向浴室。洛基乖巧地蜷缩在他怀里，完全没有了在酒吧里跳舞时的模样。

等索尔抱着洛基再次从浴室里走出来，把他塞到被子里盖好，自己也躺过来搂住他的腰亲了一口睡着之后，洛基慢慢睁开眼睛。

他盯着索尔看了一会儿，突然笑了一下，伸手捏住他的下巴亲了一口。

已经和我做过爱了，就别再想离开了。

从我遇见你的第一刻起我就知道，我们只能是彼此的注定。


End file.
